In this study, we seek to compare the effects of fenfluramine and clomipramine within a given individual. 20 healthy subjects will be administered each of these agents, separated by a four-week wash out period. Following each pharmacological challenge, prolactin and cortisol, the main outcome variables in previous serotonergic probe studies, will be measured. This will allow us to compare these two chemical probes within the same individual.